Datalog/Beginner's Primer
This page contains a list of all Datalog entries regarding the events that take place in the Lightning Saga before the start of Final Fantasy XIII-3. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Prologue Cocoon - a utopia in the sky. The populace live a life of ease under the protection of almost godlike beings known as the 'fal'Cie.' The lowerworld, Pulse, over which Cocoon floats, is believed to be a land both hostile and uninhabitable. One day, on Cocoon, a dangerous Pulse fal'Cie is uncovered in the seaside settlement of Bodhum. The governing body, known as the Sanctum, announces that all residents of the town are now contaminated. The Purge is enacted - legislation that requires every citizen from the affected area to be forcibly relocated to Pulse. Chapter I The Purge has begun. A band of young rebels emerges to oppose the army and its attempt to exile innocent civilians to Pulse. Moving through the midst of the confusion is Lightning, a soldier who fights against the Sanctum's forces, along with Sazh, a middle-aged man with his own purpose. She makes her way toward the structure where the Pulse fal'Cie was found. In that lowerworld 'vestige,' her sister Serah is being held prisoner. Others also converge on the same location: Snow, Serah's fiancé; Hope, the teenager who watched his mother perish; and Vanille, a young girl of unknown origin. All those who would play a part in Cocoon's future are unknowingly drawn together. Chapter II Fal'Cie possess the power to transform humans into accursed l'Cie. Both Lightning and Snow have entered the vestige to rescue Serah from just such a fate. As if guided by an unseen force, the would-be saviors arrive in the deepest part of the structure along with Sazh, Hope, and Vanille. There the five discover a bewildered Serah, only to witness her transformation into crystal. Lightning, driven by rage at losing her sister, hurls herself at the Pulse fal'Cie. She is joined in the battle by a determined Sazh, who has his own reasons for wanting the fal'Cie destroyed. Chapter III The battle with the Pulse entity changes the destiny of the five companions forever. They have become l'Cie - cursed servants of the fal'Cie. All l'Cie are given a 'Focus.' Those who complete this Focus are turned into crystal. Those who fail, however, are doomed to become mindless monsters. Their master is an enemy of Cocoon. Are they now fated to destroy their own home? As the others sink into depression, only Snow retains a positive outlook. He believes that Serah's last wish, for them to 'protect Cocoon,' is their true Focus. Snow stays behind to protect her crystal, while Lightning and the rest attempt to break through the army's rapidly closing net. Chapter IV Lightning and her companions, now enemies of the state, are pursued by Sanctum forces. The former soldier makes a decision - rather than be hunted down, she vows to take the fight to Cocoon's capital and slay the fal'Cie in charge of the government. The young boy Hope, drawn by Lightning's strength, chooses to follow her. Sazh and Vanille choose another route and flee through the Vile Peaks. Meanwhile, Snow is captured by an army unit under the guidance of a mysterious woman known as Fang. These soldiers are members of 'the Cavalry' - a group that professes to be an ally of l'Cie. Chapter V Chapter VI Chapter VII Chapter VIII Chapter IX Chapter X Chapter XI Chapter XII Chapter XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Prologue Episode 1: A World Without Cocoon Leaving Episode 2: Unseen Intruder The Giant Episode 3: Part 1 - Prophecy of Hope Eclipse The Void The Dawn The Void Beyond -??? AF- Cyber Wars -Invasion- Episode 3: Part 2 - Oathbrand Reunion The Coliseum -??? AF- The Storm The Void Beyond -??? AF- Episode 4: Skyborne Paradise Restoration The Tower New Life Episode 5: Time Marches On The Void Beyond -??? AF- The Void Beyond: New Bodhum A Dying World -700 AF- New Bodhum -700 AF- Extra Episode: Sazh's Story: Heads or Tails? Extra Episode: Snow's Story: Perpetual Battlefield The Last Episode: Promised Eternity The Promised Future -The Ark- Valhalla -??? AF- Another Beginning: Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Prologue Luxerion The Dead Dunes Yusnaan The Wildlands The Final Day Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 Datalog